


The Quest for a Good Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa will go to any lengths to get her son the perfect birthday gift.





	The Quest for a Good Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Slythindor100's prompt # 218: Draco’s birthday, and for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge # 148: Settle down. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Quest for a Good Gift

~

“Your birthday’s coming up soon.” 

Draco, buttering his toast, looked up. “Why you know, I do believe you’re correct, Mother.” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Why are you taking that tone with me?” 

Draco bit his lip. “I apologise, Mother,” he said. “It’s not been a good week.” 

“Are things not going well at the Ministry?” Narcissa sipped her tea. “I can have a word with Katrina Shacklebolt. She and I were good friends in school, and I won’t hesitate to have her talk to her brother if you think it will help—”

“There’s no need to involve the Minister,” sighed Draco. “It’s not anything he can help me with anyway. It’s…personal.”

“Hm.” Narcissa hummed, eyeing Draco over the rim of her cup as she drank. “Well, if you’d tell me more about it, perhaps I could—”

“Mother, please!” Closing his eyes, Draco exhaled. “There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing anyone can do.” Opening his eyes he looked down at his plate and, shaking his head, he pulled the napkin off his lap, placed it beside his dish, and rose. “I’m not hungry. Please excuse me. I think I’ll go in early and get started on some overdue projects.” 

Narcissa watched Draco leave, a speculative look on her face. Once she heard him Floo away, she summoned her elf. “Tippy, deliver a luncheon invitation to Pansy Parkinson for one o’clock this afternoon. Then let the kitchen elves know we’ll need assorted sandwiches and a summer berry salad.” 

By the time Lucius came down for breakfast, Narcissa had her day arranged. 

Helping himself to breakfast, Lucius raised an eyebrow. “You look as though you’re plotting something, dear. Should I be concerned?” 

Narcissa hummed. “I have no idea what you mean, my darling. Although I _am_ working on a gift for Draco’s birthday. I shall let you know when I’ve settled on an appropriate item.” 

Lucius sighed. “Of course. Please do.” As she rose, he stood, and taking her hand, kissed it. “Have a…successful day.” 

Narcissa smirked, patting his cheek. “Trust me, I shall.”

* * *

“Yes,” said Pansy over sandwiches and salads. “I know what’s going on with Draco.” She sighed. “He’ll kill me if he finds out I told you, but maybe you can help—”

“I can’t unless you tell me.” 

Pansy exhaled. “It’s Potter. Isn’t it always? Draco only works at the Ministry because of him. And they’ve become friends of sorts. Except Draco wants more, but he doesn’t know how to tell Potter. Meanwhile Potter fancies him but doesn’t want to say anything…and then some bloke from another department asked Potter out, and Draco’s losing his mind. It’s a sodding mess. In addition—” 

Narcissa listened, and halfway through Pansy’s story she stopped her and summoned Tippy. “We need something more than tea,” she said. Eyeing Pansy, she hummed. “Whisky?” 

Pansy inclined her head. “I’m more of a vodka martini girl.” 

Slowly, Narcissa smirked. “Tippy, we’ll both have martinis. Classic all right? With olives?” 

“Please,” breathed Pansy.

“Excellent.” Once Tippy left, Narcissa said, “I want to give Draco a rather special birthday gift this year.” 

Pansy inclined her head. “So, a lion for his…life?”

“And his bed.” Narcissa chuckled as Pansy gaped at her. “I was young once, too, you know. Now, let’s discuss the details.”

* * *

“Draco?” 

Looking up, Draco raised an eyebrow. “Harry. How are you? How was your date with…Alan, wasn’t it?” 

Harry smiled. “I didn’t go. I found out he’d only asked me out because he wanted to jumpstart his journalism career.” 

Draco sat up. “Oh?” 

“Yep.” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, an invitation to the Manor arrived in my office this afternoon.” 

“It did?” 

“Yep.” Harry walked into Draco’s office, closing the door. “Your mother invited me to a birthday party for you.” 

“Merlin.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Sorry about that. She gets pushy when my birthday comes around and I won’t ask for something. She can get…creative. I’ll talk to her.” 

“I already replied saying I’ll be there.” Harry moved closer. “So there’s no need. I came here hoping you’d give me an idea of what you’d like as a gift.”

Clearing his throat, Draco said, “There’s no need to—”

“Draco.” Harry took his hand. “I want to.” 

“Oh.” Draco’s eyes dipped to Harry’s mouth. “I really don’t need anything.” 

“How about want?” asked Harry softly. “Do you _want_ anything?” 

His mouth falling open, Draco tried to speak, but nothing emerged. 

“Fuck it,” Harry groaned, and leaning in, he kissed Draco, who moaned, wrapping his arms around Harry. When they broke for air, Harry smiled. “Now I’m hoping I’m the only one your mother invited to your party.” 

Draco smirked. “So am I.”

* * *

Whistling, Lucius walked down the hall. It was Draco’s birthday and Narcissa for once hadn’t insisted on anything expensive. Instead, she’d reassured him it was handled. 

As he walked past Narcissa’s private sitting room he heard voices and, curious, he opened the door, peering inside, his mouth dropping open when he saw who was there. 

The stage was set for romance. Floating candles were the only light source, and they provided an amber glow to Draco’s skin as well as the face of his…guest, Harry Potter. 

They were chatting quietly, holding hands, and, well, the best word for it was _canoodling._

“…think your mother knew best what you wanted for your birthday,” said Potter. 

Draco laughed. “I suspect she just wants me to settle down. This is her way of being…encouraging.” 

Lucius, about to storm in there, was suddenly drawn backwards and the door was firmly closed. “What are you doing, Lucius?”

Spinning, Lucius looked at Narcissa. “Did you see who’s in there?” 

“Of course.” Taking his am, Narcissa led him away. “Draco and his…birthday gift.” 

Lucius shook his head. “I almost wish you’d come up with some large and ridiculously expensive gift like usual.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. I’m sure the wedding will be large and expensive enough. Dear? Lucius? Are you all right?” 

~


End file.
